


VIGILANTES

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, rape murder tortue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NORMAN GETS RECRUITED BY A GIRL BIKER GANG TO HUNT DOWN AND KILL MEN WHO USE AND ABUSE WOMEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIGILANTES

VIGILANTES  
(A Dark Norman One-shot)

Josette made the final slice to his neck and blood spurted all over her arms and one side of her face, she smiled through it and didnt bother to wipe it away. Just let the drops slowly drip down her face. Closing her mouth so none got inside, she didnt know where he had been after all, well she might know a little and that’s why he was here.  
“Get rid of his quickly.” Josette said to Crista who was standing next to her, black gloves already on her hands.  
“Same place as always?”  
She shook her head, “cops found that dumping ground because one of us got sloppy.” Josette slung a look towards one of her girls in the back, seeing her shrink down, yeah it was her fault.  
“Then where?” Christa asked.  
Josette rubbed her nose, trying to ease the ever present ache behind her eyes, “can`t burn it again, caused a scene. Dumping pits are out, anyone have access to lye?”  
A few of them talked amongst each other before one stepped forward, “what`s that for?”  
Josette groaned, “it eats away at flesh, can make a body disappear quickly. Anyone know of someone who can get it?”  
“I do.” Karen stepped forward.  
“Good, I`ll leave it to you to take care of him then. I don’t want to hear that it went wrong again ladies, we cant afford to get caught.”  
They all nodded in agreement before Christa stepped up again, “he didnt give up anyone else Josette, how are we supposed to find them all?”  
She walked around the blood soaked dirt and tried to think, he had friends like him. Guys that just take what they want without asking, take whoever they want. They use them up and share them, then leave them for dead. She should know, it happened to her the first and only time.   
That’s why she stood under a dead body that was suspended in the air by chains, seeing the blood drip from his body made her feel alive and in control. She needed this or she would have ended up dead a long time ago.  
“We will just have to keep trying to find them, we know for sure there are three confirmed and who knows how many more after that.”  
They all agreed with her but she could tell this was wearing on them, breaking them down. None of them had personal experience as she did, yeah they got mistreated but none of them had her past. They couldn’t understand her need even if they tried.  
“They are getting harder to find, we may need someone on the outside to help.”  
Josette laughed, “like who, we can`t just put out a wanted killer add now can we Elena.”   
Then he popped into her head, the only man in the entire world she knew she could trust, who had earned her trust along the way.  
“I know someone but I don’t know if he will help.”  
“He?”  
“Yes, he. We need a man to find men, they trust another man more then they would trust any woman. Get rid of him and clean this place up, I gotta go be a person for a few hours.”  
They all chuckled at her day job, a nanny of all things. Big, tough Josette, leader of their women’s only biker gang was a nanny during the day. It was almost too good to be real but it was and that’s where she needed to be right now.  
*  
Norman smiled as kissed his wife goodbye as she left for work. He had to start work soon but he needed to wait for their nanny to get there before he could leave.  
There was a knock on the door and he smiled and opened it, pulled Josette in for a hug before stepping aside to let her in.   
“Sorry I’m late again, long night.”  
Norman smiled, “no, it`s alright. Everything go okay?”  
He knew about who she was at night, the damaged person she really was. But he didnt know her back story, that was something she hadn’t trusted him with yet. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, a drop of blood that she missed on her neck and her hands were tinted pink.  
“No, it didnt. Still cant find them all and he didnt give anything up.”  
Norman groaned, it was always bad when she didnt find out the information she needed, it just cost more people their lives. Granted that they were bad people is why he chose to look the other way, being a police officer he had red tape he couldn’t cross no matter what he did but that’s where she came in.  
“The boys found the pit last night,” Norman said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Josette started to pace around, “yeah, I know. Got the girls looking for a better solution.”  
“Why don’t you just leave them there, at least they’ll be found.”  
She scuffed, “like they deserve that at all, the deserve what I do to them and worse, you know that better than anyone.”  
Norman nodded, they were the lowest of the low. Each man with a record a mile long and too many prison sentences to count, he didn`t feel sorry for what they had coming to them.  
“Yeah but you need to watch your ass.”  
She smiled and stalked towards him, her tinted hands trailing up his chest, “why watch it when I have you staring at it every chance you get detective.”  
Norman growled, “it`s not nice to tease when you never deliver.”  
He had been trying to get into her pants for as long as he had known her, not even caring that he was now a father and a husband. He had always wanted her and if that moment ever came that she said yes, he would be all over her in an instant.  
“I have a bad track record with guys but it`s always fun to tease you.”   
Norman smirked, “you need more help?”  
She nodded, “guy last night only confirmed three more guys but didnt give names, was thinking you could do a search of the men he has been around lately or in prison, might lead somewhere.”  
Norman nodded, “yeah I could check that, Balty might know a few too.”  
Josette growled at him, “no, I only need you.”  
Norman smirked, “say that again but slower.”  
Josette laughed and punched his arm, “seriously Norman, just you.”  
“Look, he is getting suspicious and he needs to know or we are all fucked. He`s a good guy, tight lipped.”  
Josette didnt like it but she nodded, “better keep him on a leash or the girls will eat him alive. They unlike me have the desire to fuck a man once in awhile.”  
“Oh, you give me a chance and I`ll show you a good time Josette, just a chance.”  
“Maybe I`ll consider it if you do a good job.”  
Norman laughed and grabbed his bag, “oh baby, I always do a good job.”  
*Later that night*  
“Man we shouldn’t be down here this late,” Balty said, his voice wavering.  
Norman shoved him, “I know them man, aint gonna kill us. Well, the wont kill me anyways.”  
“That`s just fucked up man. You think they already have them?”  
Balty was of course asking if Josette had the three men then managed to track down for her. It didnt take long and as soon as his wife was at home, Josette took off and went after them.  
“Oh yeah, they`d be lucky if they are still alive right now, come on.”  
Norman headed down the dark alley, his gun at his hip just in case. He could trust her but the rest of her gang he wasn’t so sure of but she had them under lock and key.  
“Have you even heard her back story man?” Balty whispered beside him.  
“No and how the fuck do you know?”  
Balty snorted, “everyone knows man. It was some fucked up shit. She had this boyfriend who was a trouble maker, in and out of jail all the time. Well he got out and had some serious drug debts to pay and used her to pay it.”  
Norman stopped, “do you mean what I think you mean?”  
Balty nodded, “traded her like dope or money man. It went that way for awhile until her man got in too deep and the whole east side gang raped her, talkin like 20 guys. Broke her man, in every way.”  
Norman stopped, trying not to vomit at the horrible story. If Balty was right then that explained a lot and made him feel like an ass for chasing after her like that.  
“She killed them all right, please tell me she killed them all.”  
“Who the hell do you think we tracked down man, she`s still killing them off. Looks like we just found the last three for her. Look.” Balty pointed up ahead.  
Norman could see only a drum fire going to illuminate everything and it was gruesome. All three men hung in the air, jails keeping them up but not locked around their bodies. They had hook imbedded in their skin to keep them hovering above the ground. Each guy already naked and bloodied. One had already had his junk cut off and stuffed into his mouth. He looked half dead.  
“Holy shit Norman, this is bad.”  
Norman nodded and walked through the crowd of badass women, the most dangerous people he ever knew but felt safe as they cleared a path straight up to Josette. A smile on her bloodied face. He was rock hard just from looking at her half naked and covered in blood, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  
“Hey there detective, happy you could join out little party,” Josette said and the girls around her cheered for him.  
Norman smiled, “happy to help out such fine women in our city.”  
Josette and the girls laughed evilly, “two down and one to go Norman, figured you would want to be here for this one.”  
Norman stepped forward, Balty being surrounded by the other women who started to touch him and pull at his clothes, “and why is that doll?”  
Josette slithered up to him, “you deserve a reward for all you have done for us, we always say thank you.” She winked at him.  
Norman moaned, so ready to finally get a taste of her. He looked back and saw Balty laying on a bed that had been set up in the alley way, his clothes off and he lay naked surrounded by women. His mouth open as he moaned, they way all her girls were on him was something else.  
“Dont tell me he gets all the thank you.”  
Josette laughed and let her hand cup his bulge and grab hard, “oh no, they show him how thankful they are but you get it from me.”  
Norman growled and pushed his cock onto her hands, feeling her squeeze hard, “thank fuck, now kill him and fuck me.”  
Josette laughed and walked back up to the last man alive and poked him all over with the sharp knife she had, blood pouring from every wound and soaking her in it. Finally she put it to his throat and cut it so deep she could see the white of his spine. She smiled and tossed the knife down on the ground and walked towards him.  
Norman quickly took off his shirt and stood up to yank his pants down until they pooled at his ankles and sat back down. He wanted her to control everything, every single move. She stood in front of him, her body shaking.  
“Touch me Norman.”  
Norman swallowed past his lust, “you sure?”  
She nodded, “do whatever you want to me.”  
Norman moaned and let his hands slide from her wide hips up to the leather vest she wore. Blood getting all over his hands as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. He grabbed the vests zipper and pulled hard enough to split it down the middle until her breasts were naked.  
He moved in and sucked one into his mouth, biting and teasing it before moving to the next one. Hearing her moan for him, digging her hands into his hair. He licked all the way down to her pants and unzipped them, letting her shuffle out of them before he pulled her on his lap.  
“Want you to ride me hard baby, wanna see you take it how you need it.”  
Josette growled and straddled him, attacking his mouth with hers. All lips and teeth, he didnt even know what way was up but he locked his arms around her and pulled her down so she sat right on his cock perfectly. Feeling her tightness around him, the way she groaned into his mouth.  
Norman broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers, “wanted this for so long baby, you’re so fucking tight.”  
Josette started to grind hard on him, almost painfully arousing but he didnt stop her, “you’re the only one man enough to handle me.”  
Norman gripped her thighs and stood up, still buried deep inside her. He walked towards the other empty bed in the alley and laid her down. Splitting her legs wide so he could get in deeper. Her body so perfect under his, dangerous and sexy.  
“I’m the only one who can handle this pussy, right baby?”  
Josette moaned and tilted her hips to meet his every thrust, her nails drawing blood down his back, “fuck yes Norman, make me yours..make me come.”  
He leaned down to suck on a nipple and let his thumb come between them to rub on her clit, lightly slapping it, “you are mine girl. Gonna help you kill whoever you need just as long as you stay with me.”  
Josette couldn’t handle his words, it was too much, “right there Norman, oh God, right there...yes!!!”  
Norman felt her come around him, pushing in a few more times before his cock blasted and he came deep inside her. Filling her up and making them both scream until they laid together on the dirty bed. He pushed strands of her hair from her face.  
“You mean it?”  
Josette leaned up to kiss him, the blood on her face was now smeared on his, “fuck yes I mean it, you belong to me.”


End file.
